Season 15 Food City 500 @Bristol (CTRS NMGAR)
The Season 15 Food City 500 was the once annual race ran at Bristol Motor Speedway in Season 15. The winner was Mary Gresham in the #52. Lineup # 2 William McDonald # 24 Rob Mooney # 52 Mary Gresham # 42 Scott Roush # 16 JL22GB16 # 20 Otty757 # 1 Beka Moss # 33 Zachary Novak # 88 Roman Rehall # 95 WhatInCarnation # 97 CodyRacing # 58 HG Kendall # 13 nascarfan # 51 Rusty Walrus # 26 HB Barber # 03 Jackie J. Johnson Jr. # 40 Austin James # 14 Kyle C. Pericles # 98 Justin Lisonby # 28 Mike Mrcuz # 60 Brinolyn Moss # 90 Vince Freeze # 6 Lance Vernio # 43 Darian # 10 Tommy Roberts # 18 DoubleEdud # 3 Heather Stucole # 53 Sloppy Joe # 7 Nicholas Eggleston # 04 CodeineGod # 4 Rqpo Rqpo # 15 theerich1313 # 62 CodyTheBully # 92 Christian Merrick Jr. # 74 Revan # 01 AdrianTheBully # 25 John Wes Ardnt # 22 Kyleigh Martin # 84 Stoffi Leinheim # 29 Luca Icks # 8 Mike Alladore DNQ: 55 Sky Lukewalker, 85 TruexLost, 9 Lombard Mom, 39 Michael Sobieski, 44 Eliza Asher, 54 Brenna Carmichael Race synopsis Start to first caution William McDonald would lead the field to green, and Rob Mooney would fall back to third on the start behind McDonald and Gresham. Roush would pop the wall and fall out of contention early. On lap 8, Rob Mooney would complete the pass back on Gresham for second, and by lap 12 he would have taken the lead from McDonald. Immediately after losing the lead, McDonald would also lose second place to Mary Gresham. The first caution flew on lap 14 after Scott Roush bounced off the left rear of JL22GB16 and spun out, collecting DoubleEdud and Mike Mrcuz. Also note that Brinolyn Moss got into a near spin on lap 3 with Zachary Novak and WhatInCarnation. On lap 13, Nicholas Eggleston was nearly spun out by HG Kendall. First to second caution Rob Mooney led the field back to the restart but received immediate pressure from Mary Gresham. William McDonald started third but popped the wall twice on the restart, paving the way for Otty757 to secure a top 5 position. Otty757 would take third place on lap 25 and begin to close on Mooney and Gresham. Lance Vernio blew a tire on lap 28 at the same time that CodyRacing had to make an unscheduled pit stop under green. On lap 28, Mary Gresham took the lead from Mooney, however Mooney kept applying pressure and was able to nearly pass the 52 before he hit the apron, bringing Otty757 into the battle. On lap 36, Mary Gresham and Rob Mooney would make contact off the corner, allowing Otty757 to make a 3-wide pass for the lead. Mooney would take 2nd while the second caution materialized. Revan bounced off the wall, causing him to come down into Rusty Walrus, spinning Rusty Walrus and Revan both around. Kyle C. Pericles plowed into the side of Revan while trying to avoid the crash, causing damage to both him and Vince Freeze. Mid-race cautions Otty757 would lead the field to the restart with Rusty Walrus to the inside. Rusty would easily regain his lap, giving Rob Mooney a clear path past Otty757 for the lead. Caution #3 would come out for Luca Icks bouncing off the side of JL22GB16 and down into Darian, sending Darian for a solo spin across the backstretch infield. On the restart that followed, Otty757 would hit the wall hard, allowing Rob Mooney to pull away with a huge lead over new second place contender Justin Lisonby. Mary Gresham would work her way back from the hole she dug herself under the previous restart to get back to third with Beka Moss in fourth. The fourth caution would come out on lap 55 after Revan hit the wall and sent Otty757 for a spin, collecting John Wes Ardnt. DoubleEdud was also collected when Ardnt came back across the track. The next restart did not go as planned for the leaders. Mooney would lead the field to green, but Cody Racing would put Mooney in the wall, sending him back down into second place Justin Lisonby spinning Lisonby out. Also under this caution, CodeineGod sent Luca Icks for a spin toward the infield. Vince Freeze and CodyRacing would both regain their lost laps. Lap 68 would be the final lead change of the race as Rob Mooney got the wall and sent Mary Gresham to the lead. The final caution came out on lap 69, as Revan got the wall again, this time sending Nicholas Eggleston spinning into the pack, collecting Sloppy Joe, Christian Merrick Jr., Jackie J. Johnson Jr., Justin Lisonby, Luca Icks, and Otty757 Finish Mary Gresham would get a fantastic jump on the final lap restart, leading to the opening of a large lead which no one could close up, Mary Gresham would be the winner at Bristol. CodyRacing was not happy with Vince Freeze after the race, and he rammed his battered #97 into the back of Freeze's #90 after the race, also happening to give even more damage to the already bruised #7 of Nicholas Eggleston. Results # 52 Mary Gresham # 24 Rob Mooney # 1 Beka Moss # 26 HB Barber # 4 Rqpo Rqpo # 10 Tommy Roberts # 88 Roman Rehall # 15 theerich1313 # 95 WhatInCarnation # 2 William McDonald # 22 Kyleigh Martin # 01 AdrianTheBully # 60 Brinolyn Moss # 8 Mike Alladore # 28 Mike Mrcuz # 33 Zachary Novak # 40 Austin James # 3 Heather Stucole # 84 Stoffi Leinheim # 04 CodeineGod # 62 CodyTheBully # 58 HG Kendall # 43 Darian # 13 nascarfan # 51 Rusty Walrus # 42 Scott Roush # 25 John Wes Ardnt # 90 Vince Freeze # 16 JL22GB16 # 18 DoubleEdud # 7 Nicholas Eggleston # 92 Christian Merrick Jr. # 53 Sloppy Joe # 29 Luca Icks # 03 Jackie J. Johnson Jr. # 74 Revan # 97 CodyRacing # 20 Otty757 # 98 Justin Lisonby # 14 Kyle C. Pericles # 6 Lance Vernio